Sweet Tooth
by NiceAsPie
Summary: One-shot, HPDM slash. Short but sweet no pun intended . Harry and Draco are forced to guard eggs whilst Hagrid is away...and a chocolate bar causes all sorts of damage. Crappy summary, story is better, I promise.


Sweet Tooth

Disclaimer: Neither the characters or locations are mine; they belong to J. K. Rowling and various affiliated companies. No plagiarism or copyright infringement is intended. All characters will be returned safe and sound with smiles on their faces and food in their bellies. :D

A/N: Just a one-shot (one of many) written without sleep. Ah, Australian summers… I promise I'll find something new to complain about. Temperature update: 44°C. Enjoy!

'Harry, this is awful!' Ron groaned, watching his friend toss a few belongings into a backpack.

'It won't be that bad Ron…besides, I think there are slightly more concerning matters at hand.' Harry responded.

'Yeah, like what's going to hatch out of those eggs.' Hermione added.

'And how dangerous it is.' Harry finished with a shudder.

He slung the backpack onto his back and grinned at his friends.

'I'll see you guys in the morning. Oh, and if I get torn to pieces, try and get Hagrid to understand the difference between "safe" and "dangerous".'

Another grin, a wave and he was gone, headed to Hagrid's shack to spend the night guarding unidentified (ok…identity forgotten) eggs with his arch-nemesis as the gamekeeper headed elsewhere for the night. Harry sighed, stuffing a toffee in his mouth. Somebody up there hated him. He was sure that he had a 70-80% chance of being torn to pieces tonight, either by whatever was in the eggs or by Malfoy. Upon reaching the shack he sighed, hesitating, not wanting to go in. He didn't want to spend the night here with Malfoy. Suddenly he was pushed from behind and fell to the ground. He got back up, scowling at the sneering Malfoy.

'Aw, what's the matter Potter? Afraid to go inside?' he snarled.

'I was afraid you'd be in there.' Harry retorted before realizing that sounded stupider than he had intended.

Draco choked back laughter.

'Of course I'm going to be here…it's our assignment. Jeez Potter, maybe you are stupider than you look.'

Draco pushed past Harry and entered Hagrid's hut. Harry followed close behind.

'He left us a note… I still haven't remembered, er, figured out what's in the eggs. But rest assured, it's harmless.' Draco read aloud.

'Yeah, about as harmless as Fluffy.' Harry mumbled.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

'Who or what is Fluffy?'

Harry didn't respond, instead he shoved another toffee in his mouth, eyeing the eggs nervously.

'I don't know about you, Potter, but I am going to sit in that chair and read this,' Draco said, holding up a tattered paperback, 'and I do not wish to be disturbed.'

Harry shrugged as Draco settled stiffly in the chair, his back straight and legs crossed at the ankles. Harry wandered into Hagrid's kitchen, filched a Butterbeer from the fridge, and then went and sprawled on his back on the couch. Draco raised an eyebrow.

'Very dignified Potter.'

Harry tipped the bottle at him and then took a swing.

--

Draco sighed watching Harry drink pilfered Butterbeer and returned to his book. This was intolerable. Somebody up there hated him. Why did he have to spend the night here with Potter? He peered over the top of his book again, watching the boy drink. Intolerable. He snapped the book shut and went to the bathroom, locking the door and then leaning against it. _The powers that be are making a mockery of me_, he thought grimly. _Don't be nice, be nasty. Channel your father. Remember it's Potter._ He sighed and left the bathroom.

--

Harry looked up as Draco returned to the room. Draco raised his eyebrows again, for Harry was stuffing his face with jellybeans – the normal, muggle kind.

'You just eat garbage, don't you Potter?' Draco sneered.

Harry swallowed and Draco thought he might be blushing, although it could just as easily have been the firelight. _Yes, that's what it was_, he thought as he sat back down.

'You're not one for relaxing, are you Dra- er, Malfoy.' Harry said, the sarcasm of the retort lost with the first syllable of Draco's name.

Draco shook his head and began to read once more. Harry sighed with relief when he realized Draco wasn't going to make a big deal out of it. He stood up and wandered over to the box containing the eggs.

'What do you think is in them?' he asked.

Draco sighed heavily.

'Potter, I do not know, nor do I care. And I have no desire to converse with you, so if you don't mind…'

Harry scowled at Draco then went and lay back on the couch, hands beneath his head and eyes closed. He wriggled his foot in the air and heard an aggravated sigh from Draco.

'Must you fidget so?'

Harry opened his eyes and sat up.

'Uh…sorry?' he said, for lack of anything better.

Draco sighed again, returning to his book and reading a paragraph he was sure he'd already read several times. He couldn't concentrate with Harry sitting over there. _Not Harry! Potter…he is Potter._ Draco looked up and saw Harry leaning back, the tip of a chocolate bar in his mouth. _Now this was too much_, Draco thought. Harry noticed Draco looking at him almost hungrily, his eyes narrowed and his lips slightly parted. Harry assumed he was staring at the chocolate and held it out to him.

'Want some?' he asked before realizing what he had done. 'Oh, I have some in my bag that haven't been in my mouth. Wait a minute.'

Harry fumbled for his bag. _Sod it_, Draco thought, putting his book aside and standing up.

'I can think of something much sweeter I'd rather have.' Draco whispered, moving toward Harry.

As Draco's lips met his Harry had to admit that Draco was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted…and he knew he'd have a sweet tooth forever.


End file.
